starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sith'ari Centrality
The Sith'ari Centrality is the area of the Sith Empire that is ruled by the Dark Council and, secretly, by None Whatsoever. It encompasses a large part of the Gordian Reach, as well as most of the northern end of the Dragon Trail. History Only days after the recent war between the Sith Empire and the New Republic, Dark Council forces moved in on two fronts. While one fleet pushed in from Krylon, another took Elom. The conquest - a highly humane one - was ended when Admiral Taelic Lankeneau's fleet arrived and offered an alliance. In exchange for military help against a significant threat, the Council was granted the territory it sought. Government The highest authority of the Centrality is Darth Sarastro of the Dark Council. Subordinate council members hold absolute authority as long as no higher-ranking members are present. However, day to day dealings are governed and controlled by civil administrators and military commanders without force powers. Central Command Operatives work closely with non-Force-using agencies such as law enforcement, but usually in a support role. By and large, they do not have the reputation of a 'secret police' or an exploitative upper class; on the contrary, their image and functions are carefully managed to make them somewhat popular. They are the ubiquitous face of the Sith in the Centrality, using the Force to protect their citizens. The capital is Marrovia. Military The Sith'ari Centrality Navy, or SCN, comes from four major sources: *The existing forces of the territory at the time it was captured. Ships of the line are primarily ISDs, VSDs and SESDs. *The capturing forces, primarily refitted Clone Wars vessels. Primary ships of the line include Venator-class Star Destroyers, Lucrehulk-class battleships, and Recusant-class cruisers. *The Sith Empire forces of Iara Clane, scattered across Wild Space while fighting the Xen'Chi. Ships of the line are primarily ISDs and VSDs. *Newly manufactured ships, some from the Centrality's own yards and others from Iron Crown Productions. These include Guardian-class Battlecruisers. The most common starfighters are TIE-series, especially shielded interceptors, supported by more robust designs such as Star Wings or Supa fighters. The TIE Advanced x1, modernized and colloquially known as the 'Vadercraft', is the preferred vessel of elite or Force-sensitive pilots. Life and Culture Unlike most societies governed by Sith, the Centrality does not support random acts of violence, or murdering your superior as a valid path to promotion. They practice a pragmatic social darwinism; in essence applying the Sith belief in strength and competition to the society as a whole. Thus, they aim to provide an environment in which their subjects have the opportunity to develop and apply their abilities, effectively creating a meritocracy where each citizens position is determined by his actual abilities. The system isn't perfect, and still not free from the influence of ruthless Sith ambition, but it keeps an average person's lot in life a lot more endurable. Despite this, the Centrality is far from being charitable, and does not believe in free handouts. Those unskilled, poor, or plain unlucky enough to not find an appropriate job are drafted into communal or military service. There is no such thing as 'unemployment money'. Such drafts aren't always pleasant, and are a favoured sentence for criminals instead of mere incarceration. A prophecy has become widely known, that an individual will arise from humble beginnings somewhere in the worlds of the Centrality and become the new sith'ari, a messianic figure in this telling. This is also believed by many Central Command Operatives and other servants of the Council. Demographics *Human *Kli'aari *Elom *Elomin *T'sarki *B'trillan Galactography Notable Worlds and Systems *Marrovia (capital) *Elom *Glade *Kli'aar *Vjun *Vorzyd (multiple planets including Vorzyd V) *B'trilla *Krylon *Ladarra *Usta *Arda (three planets) *Capella *Little Capella *Trinovat *Near Indosa *Far Indosa *Torque *Kalishik *Feswe Corridor *Feswe Prime *Feswe Minor *Weytin's Colony *Troos *Atorra *Elamposnia *Chenowei *Feena *Barison *Feldwes *Pygorix *Karsten's World *Spintir *Upekzar Maps See also the map appertaining to the Gordian Reach Category:Sith Empire